My Life As A Teenage Vampire
by The.Cullen.Girls
Summary: The Cullens have moved to Scotland to continue their existances. What happens when they meet with some unexpected people? BD SPOILERS! Rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, mine and mrs. whitlock-hale's first—well, second, actually—story together. So, we first started writing this last year in one of my journals, but unfortunately, I left said journal on a freaking airplane! The second journal we tried to use ended up getting stolen, so we've just decided to use paper in our binders. So much easier; but I've decided to go ahead and start posting this story. -hale and I are still working on it, but here's the first chapter, and it's nice and long. Enjoy!! Love, **

**BPOV**

It's been almost 10 years since I became a vampire and Renesmee was born. She had Edward and I wrapped around her little fingers, and the family couldn't imagine life without her. She was full-grown now, and she hadn't changed since she turned 7 years old. It was scary that she wasn't even in her double-digit years and she had the body of an 18-year-old. She and Jake were nearly inseparable, and it pissed Edward off. Neither of us was too thrilled that with Jake imprinting on her, she was now starting to see him as her future husband. Of course, Edward and I wouldn't let them get married or anything until she actually turned 19. Ness had thrown a bit of a fit about that one. She started turning into a teenager at about age 5, and it had scared Edward. He wasn't happy about his little girl growing up so quickly. I'd never seen him so scared before. But probably the most hilarious reaction he's had to her growing up so quickly was the day she started her time of month. He'd dropped to the floor, hands in his hair, looking so upset, I dropped down with him and put his head in my lap, stroking his hair and massaging his temples. I still remembered that day clearly.

_**~START FLASHBACK~**_

"_How could this happen, Bella?" Edward asked me. His head was in my lap, and I was stroking his hair._

"_Edward, she's a girl," I told him. "All girls go through this. And your reaction is perfectly normal, I think."_

"_Bella, she's half-vampire," he explained, lifting his head briefly. "If she has her…her period—" He shuddered. "Then that means…oh, God, Bella!"  
"I know, Edward," I told him, putting his head back on my lap and stroking his hair again._

"_Bella," Edward continued. "Honey, this means that she and Jacob…they can…" He couldn't finish._

"_Edward, she's half-human," I reminded him. "I had a feeling she would start."_

"_What makes you say that?" he said, lifting his head and sitting up, taking my chin in his hands._

"_Well, she'd been complaining of cramps last night, and Alice had given her feminine protection, saying that she'd need it," I confessed. He groaned, and laid his head back in my lap._

"_Oh, Bella," he whined. "What am I going to do?"_

"_Just don't mention it to her, and be strong," I told him. "She's going to want to talk to me more now, but she will still love you."_

"_Fine," he said. He closed his eyes and relaxed onto my lap. We stayed like that for about 15 minutes before Renesmee called for me. I got up, and went to see what my daughter wanted._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

_Poor Edward_, I thought. He was so stressed out for the rest of that day. Edward didn't look at Nessie the same way, and she'd thought he didn't love her anymore. She was so depressed, and Jasper had to step out for a minute to alleviate the depression Nessie was radiating. She went to Jacob to see if he could lift her spirits, and when she explained what was going on, he'd seemed only a little disturbed. But he did end up cheering her up, and for that I was grateful. Then she'd come to me asking all kinds of questions about being a teenager and about being a girl. It was genuine mother-daughter time. I looked around for my daughter, but she wasn't home. Probably snuck out with Jacob.

Again.

**JPOV**

Nessie and I were going for a run; me in my wolf form, and her on my back. We were going to the movies. She had my clothes and my wallet with her, and she was going to give them to me when we got into the woods that were by the theater.

"Hey, Jake?" she asked. We'd come up with a method where we could communicate with me in my wolf form. Sometimes she'd touch me and show me what she wanted to know, and sometimes—like now—she'd ask me out loud. I answered her with a grunt, and she tangled her fingers in my fur while we ran.

"Jake, do you think my parents will forgive me for sneaking out with you?"

I started walking and nodded my head, telling her that I was certain that Bella and Edward would forgive her. Bells was very forgiving when it came to the people she loved. We continued walking with her still running her fingers through the fur at my neck. But if I didn't hurry back up, we'd be late for the movie. I started to gradually get faster, and she held on to my fur a little tighter. She always liked riding on my back, and started laughing a little bit like she always did. Whenever we went on rides with her on my back, we had the time of our lives. But ever since moving to Edinburgh, Scotland, Ness had been a little self-conscience of her nickname since she heard of the Loch Ness Monster who was called Nessie as well. We hadn't met any of the local kids yet, so there was no teasing her about her name.

Yet.

**NPOV**

I loved running with Jake. He always went fast, and he knew I liked going fast. We were going to the movies to see, hilariously, the new Underworld movie that released in Scotland about a week ago. We thought that it would be ironic to see the movie about the werewolf/lycan and the vampire getting together since Jake and I were a werewolf and half-vampire couple.

Well, not officially.

We got to the edge of the woods where Jake was going to change back, but we were stopped by a large back of wolves. I touched Jake and let him know that I was a little worried. One of the wolves, I'm guessing the Alpha, changed, apparently not worried about his nudity in front of me.

"Shift," he commanded in a heavy Scots accent. "Now, or die."

"Hey!" I yelled, climbing down off of Jake's back. He growled, trying to tell me to stay out of this. I dropped his clothes at his feet and turned my back on him, ignoring the nudity of the guy in front of me. "Threaten my boyfriend again, and I will personally see to it that you are neutered," I threatened. I was beyond pissed that this guy would threaten us without cause. I heard Jake change and then he came up behind me, putting an arm around my waist.

"Well, this is unexpected," he said. "And here I thought that I and my tribe were the only wolves of our kind."

"Let me guess," the guy said. "The Quileute tribe?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jake asked warily.

"Do ye know a Joshua Uley?" the guy asked. Jake blanched. We knew Joshua Uley as well as anyone in Forks. He was Sam's AWOL dad. The guy continued. "He's me uncle."

"Wait, Joshua Uley was an only child," Jake said. "As far as anyone knows, anyway."

"Weel, Joshua's half-brother was a bastard," the guy explained. "All these lads are me flesh-and-blood kin. I'm the eldest."

"Well, looks like Joshua wasn't the only cheater in his family," Jake muttered. Then he turned to the guy. "What's your name anyway?"

"Me name's no' important," he said. "All ye need to ken is that if ye cause trouble here, ye will be severely punished."

"Thanks for the warning," Jake said. "But if you don't mind, my girlfriend and I would like to go to the movies now."

"Girlfriend?" the guy asked. "Yer girlfriend is a vampire?"

"Uh, no," Jake said. "Try _half_-vampire."

"I've never heard of a half-vampire."

"Well, guess I'm the first one, then," I said finally. "I've actually met one other just like me, but he was, obviously, male."

"Then breed with him," the guy muttered, probably not wanting Jake or I to hear and sounding more than a little vexed. "Doona cause any trouble." Then he turned, shifted back into a big, black wolf, and walked away. Jake and I then walked hand-in-hand to the movie theatre, wanting to get on with our movie before it sold out or we were too late. We got lucky. When we got there, there were very few people in line, and we got there just before they closed the doors to the showing we wanted to see.

**So, what did y'all think? Click the great green/white button below and let us know! mrs. whitlock-hale and I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks for all the great reviews, guys!! Imagine mine and -hale's surprise when we saw almost 20 e-mails in our inbox this morning for this story alone! Thank you so much, guys! We really appreciate it! Lots of love, Nessie. Carlie**

**NPOV**

A week has passed since our encounter with the other wolf pack. Jake and I were uneasy during the movie, but we distracted ourselves with each other. The movie held our interest, but when the leading roles started getting romantic, Jake and I would kiss when they did. A little distracting, but the elderly couple next to Jake would always nudge him when the romantic scene was over and mumble something about "randy youth". It was hilarious!!

Unfortunately, school starts today. My parents are pretending to be freshmen with Aunt Alice, while Uncles Jasper, Emmett and Aunt Rosalie are pretending to be sophomores in high school. Or, as they say in Great Britain, 5th and 6th forms. I was acting the freshman with my parents, and Jake was acting the sophomore with my aunt and uncles. Poor guy.

"So, are you ready for school, Ness?" Uncle Emmett asked. We'd gone over this this morning, and he still wouldn't let up about it!

"For the millionth time, yes, Uncle Emmett!" I almost screamed. It was starting to get on my nerves that he wouldn't listen to me and kept annoying me. I touched him to let him know my feelings about his pestering, but he just laughed. I growled.

"Ooh, scary," Emmett said. My dad laughed and said that he'd back me up if I wanted to—and I quote—kick Emmett's "arse" later. Everyone in the car cracked up laughing, and Alice, Rosalie and my mom had all agreed with my dad. We all looked at Jasper, and all he said was, "I'm staying out of this." We all started laughing all over again, and then we pulled up to the school. In Forks, if you came to school in a bit of a limo, it'd be pretty conspicuous. However, as it was the first day of school and everyone knew that Dr. Cullen was rich, it wasn't _that_ conspicuous. Just a little on the ostentatious side.

When we pulled up to the school, everyone started staring at the car/limo/thing. Everyone wanted to get a good look at the new kids from America.

"Daddy, why are they all staring?" I asked. It was kinda unnerving, if the truth be told. I didn't like the stares my mom was getting from the guys, either. Neither did my dad, apparently. I heard him growl, and Mom laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, you didn't answer my question," I told him.

"Honey," he said. "It's because we're new, and from America. All humans are interested in something new, like a child is with a shiny new object."

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't know what to say to that. I was half-human, but I didn't stare outright at people like they were doing to my family and I. When I looked to my right, I noticed something, and I looked to Jake to see if he'd noticed it too. He wasn't looking at me, but instead, he was looking where I was a second ago.

The Scottish wolf pack went to our new school!!

**EPOV**

_Damn, the Cullen lassies are hot_, thought yet another human male. _Especially that drop-dead sexy brunette!_ I growled low in my chest. I hated that every human male—no matter what age—seemed to make it a point to mention that my wife was sexy. I knew she was, but I didn't need everyone else telling me that. Hell, Ness didn't even know that Bella and I went at it almost every night. Well, she probably _does_ know; she lives with Emmett after all, and he's probably filled her in on why her mother giggles every time we go back to our room for a few extra minutes.

_Dammit, Edward!_ I thought to myself. _Get your head out of the gutter while at school!_ Bella and I didn't need to get in trouble on the first day. That would just draw attention to us, something that was not appreciated in our family.

_Who's that lass with the bronze-colored hair? She's gorgeous! I wonder if she's that bronze-haired lad's sister…?_

I whipped my head around to see who was thinking that, but it was only Jacob. He was smirking, and I snarled at him. How _dare_ he think about my daughter that way?!

_Dude, chill_, he thought. _I was only kidding._

I hate Jacob.

**JPOV**

I love messing with Edward. It's so much fun. He gave me a look that said something along the lines of acting immature, but I was pretending to be a sophomore in high school all over again just so I could be with Ness. However, I wasn't pretending to be one of their "siblings". I was just the distant relative on Mrs. Cullen's side of the family. Rosalie and Jasper were acting as twins with their little sister Bella, and Ness and Edward were acting as twins too, with Emmett as their adoptive big brother, and Alice as the adoptive sister who just happened to be their age.

All this deception was giving me a friggin' headache! Not that I wasn't used to deception. While we were still in Forks, we had to make sure no one saw Ness. It wasn't easy, because she wasn't the type of girl to sit at home while Mommy and Daddy go out. Ness always to be on the move. And she'd always drag me with her. So then Edward and Bella would blame me if she did something dangerous—in their eyes—and I would just tell them that I couldn't say no to her, and Edward knew that.

When Ness saw the alpha of the wolf pack we met last weekend, she froze. I saw them, and when the alpha and I looked at each other, sparks were about to fly. Jasper noticed my antagonism, and he started to get a little snappish with Emmett, something that didn't happen often. By the time Emmett asked what the hell was wrong with Jasper, everyone else had noticed the prominent smell of wolves. (We barely noticed each other's stenches anymore because I'd lived with them for so long.)

"Jake?"

Ness's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, took her hand, and started pulling her back to where the rest of the family was. I didn't want her stressing out on her first day at a new school. Until she'd stopped growing, she'd been homeschooled, in a way. As her mind matured she learned everything that a human her age would know, so there was really no need to send her to school. None of us really had to go to school again, but it would look suspicious if Carlisle and Esme left 8 teenagers at home alone. So we were all sentenced repeat school again. It was tedious, but we learned to deal.

"Dad, why are we here again?" Ness asked Edward.

"Renesmee, I told you why," Edward told her. "If your grandparents left all of us alone while they went to work, it would look suspicious and draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

Ness groaned and the use of her full name, and Bella gave her a bit of a look. Ness relaxed into my side, and Edward gave me a dirty look. I just shrugged, and Ness said, "Dad, stop it."

"Nessie, I'm 'Edward' to you at school, remember?" Edward reminded her. "And only when we are in the presence of humans are you to call me by my first name. Everywhere else, I'm still 'Dad'."

"Yes, _Edward_," Ness said sarcastically. It was quite funny listening to Edward and Ness bicker like they were really siblings instead of father and daughter. Plus he and Bella didn't really look like parents of a 10-year-old, let alone an 18-year-old. "And I don't like being called 'Nessie' because of the stupid Loch Ness Monster."

"Thank you, Lord," Bella mumbled. She'd come to accept the nickname I gave Ness, but she still didn't like it as much as the rest of us.

"Don't mention the stupid part to the Scots, Ness," Emmett said. "They get very defensive about their Nessie. I once called her imaginary, and some Scottish kid tried to fight me because of it. I kicked his ass, naturally, but he was still pissed at me."

God, this family is so weird!

**NPOV**

I didn't see why I had to go to school again. As my family walked to the administrative office—everyone with their appropriate significant other—we got so many stares, I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. All the girls were staring at my uncles, Jake and my dad—ugh!—and all the guys were staring at my aunts, me and my mom—double ugh! I know my family, Jake and I are all good-looking, but still! Humans were so easily distracted by looks sometimes!

We walked into the office, and Uncle Jasper said, "Cullen's and Hale's?" The secretary, Mrs. McMurray, looked up at us from above her glasses. Her eyes widened a bit, and she stuttered for a second or two. Then she regained her composure. She was actually quite pretty, by human standards. She had red hair that was sleek and shiny, and her eyes were an interesting greenish-bluish color. Almost the color of the beaches in the Caribbean. She had a couple freckles on her nose, but it looked cute on her instead of ridiculous.

"Oh, yes, one moment please," she said with a distinct English accent. I'd guess she was from somewhere around London instead of up here in Edinburgh. She gathered a bunch of papers from one of the drawers of her desk, then started calling our names out. "Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie and Isabella Hale?" Jake, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Mom all held their hands out, and Mrs. McMurray asked, "Who is who?"

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my little sister Bella, my twin Jasper, and our cousin Jacob," Aunt Rose said, taking the papers from the secretary.

"Alright, then," Mrs. McMurray mumbled. Then she said, "Emmett, Edward, Alice and Ren—Renesmee Cullen? Did I pronounce that correctly?"

"Yes, but I go by Ness," I said. I held my hand out, and she gave me all the papers. I passed Uncle Emmett his, Aunt Alice hers, and gave Dad his. Then I looked at my schedule.

RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN

I. Spanish

II. Biology

III. Orchestra

IV. Algebra II

Lunch Period A

V. Literature

VI. Theatre Arts

VII. Physical Education

We all compared schedules, and I had Aunt Alice, Dad and Mom for Spanish, Jake and Uncle Emmett in Biology, everyone in Orchestra, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper in Algebra II, lunch with everyone, Jake and Aunt Alice in Literature, Dad and Mom in Theatre Arts, and everyone again in P.E.

This was going to be one interesting first year.

**Okay, a seriously long chapter, but there was a lot happening, kind of. So, tell us what you think! Nessie. Carlie has updated our story Vacation of Pleasure again, so if you want to check that out you can. And I'm working on posting an angry lemon staring Alice and Jasper. So look for that in the future. Thanks so much! mrs. whitlock-hale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so we're sorry about not updating sooner! With school and everything, we haven't had much computer time! Sorry!! Well, here's chapter 3!!**

**NPOV**

_This is going to be one interesting year_, I thought. With at least one family member in each of my classes, I was going to be watched like a hawk. Not that I wasn't already, but at school, it would look really weird if my "twin brother" was scolding me over something I did and grounding me if he so saw fit.

As I walked with Mom, Dad and Aunt Alice to Spanish, I heard my dad growl every now and then. It was a little strange that he and Mom were my parents because they looked like my siblings, but I'd gotten over that about 4 years ago.

"Edward, stop it," Mom mumbled. She didn't like it when Dad growled, and frankly, neither did I.

"Dad, come on," I muttered, too low for any of the full-humans to hear. "Not here, please."

"Well, maybe if they'd stop thinking about you and your mother, I wouldn't have to growl," he said menacingly.

"Edward, it's human nature," Alice scolded. "Of course they're going to think about Bella, Ness, Rosalie and I that way. They're horny little d—I mean, pigs!!"

We all started laughing, and we got some looks cast our way. However, I didn't miss the fact that she'd been about to say _horny little dogs_. My dad would've had a fit, and I would've gotten mad at her. I didn't like anyone insinuating that Jake only had sex on his mind. He didn't, actually. He was nothing but a perfect gentleman where I was concerned, but that didn't stop him from teasing my dad all the time. Whenever Dad was in "hearing" range, Jake would think something crude and vulgar, and Dad would hiss at him. I hated that they were always trying to kill each other, but Mom told me that it went on when she was human. But she assured me that they would never hurt each other, because in doing so, they'd hurt me.

We walked in, and introduced ourselves. It was the middle of September, so school hadn't started too long ago. We were the new kids, though, which sucked big time. _Better get used to it_, I thought. After all, if we had to spend an eternity like this, I might as well learn to deal with it.

I looked to my left, and a guy with a Japanese manga book caught my attention. He smelled…_almost_ like Jake, but…not quite like him. I guessed he was one of the wolf pack we saw last week. From behind his manga book, I saw that he had lighter skin than the alpha, and blonde hair. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but I had a feeling they'd be either blue or green. Behind him was a guy with artificially-dyed black hair—and I could tell because his roots and his eyebrows were light brown—and his eyes were brown. Not the pretty brown like mine were, but a muddy brown. Next to him was a girl with Brown hair, blue eyes, and who was nodding off already, and class hadn't even begun!! When everyone started shuffling in their desks to make room for my parents, Aunt Alice and I, she stirred, and her eyes widened when she saw us. Or, more specifically, my dad.

GROSS!!

**APOV**

_Oh, great_, I thought. _More wolves. As if Jake weren't enough._ Edward laughed softly, and I could tell he'd heard my thoughts. Then he grimaced, and I guessed that the female humans—and the one female wolf in the room—had registered that he was here. I started laughing at his face, and Bella and Ness looked at me. I just shook my head and mouthed, _Later_, telling them that I'd explain at lunch. Suddenly, I slipped into a vision, and Bella guided me by putting my index finger discreetly in her belt loop.

_**BEGIN VISION~**_

_The blonde wolf was looking around, wondering if he'd missed her. She was in his Spanish class, and he'd thought he'd fallen hard. But she was a vampire! How could he have a crush on the enemy? That was sick! But she was gorgeous and every other human male was probably thinking about her. _But they're human,_ he reminded himself. _They don't know any better. _But he still had a crush on her, and the blonde male who was hugging the black-haired angel only stood in his way._

_**END VISION~**_

_Oh, man_, I thought. I looked at Edward, and he had his jaw hanging open. I knew he'd start laughing if he didn't think that it would get us into some serious trouble. _Careful, Edward, you'll catch bugs_, I thought at him. He immediately closed him mouth, and turned toward Bella. Bella was sitting beside him—go figure—and Ness was on his other side, while I was sitting in front of Ness, and diagonal to Edward and the blonde wolf.

Oh, joy.

**EPOV**

_Oh, my God_, I thought. _Poor Alice. Not to mention, Jasper won't be too thrilled about this, either._ I was pulled out of my thoughts by the artificially-black-haired wolf's. They were about both Bella and Ness, so I took Bella's hand under the desks, and looked at Ness with a warning in my eyes that she thankfully understood.

_Good God, those two are gorgeous! The brunette more so than the bronze-haired gel. Both lasses, are taken, though, arenae they? Weel, what gel has e'er said nay tae me? Hm...a tumble in the heather with the brunette gel…och, the devil take it! I ha'e a bloody erection! At school!! Damn it all to hell…_

I started growling. That was disgusting. My wife? A tumble in the heather?! _Oh, hell no_, I thought. That was taking it way too far! Since I couldn't growl at the guy without drawing unwanted attention to myself, I just settled with glaring at him. He sensed my glare, and turned around.

_Can he read me mind?_ I heard him ask in his mind. I nodded my head discreetly, and he smirked. Images of him and Bella "rutting in the hay" entered his mind, and his hard-on got—if possible—worse. I bared my teeth, and he just smirked. Spanish dragged by after that, and then I had to go to my next class with Bella. We had the same schedule—as per usual—so I could see her every second of the day. Bella appreciated the fact that we would always be in each other's line of vision, but she didn't like that she thought that I thought she still needed protecting.

_Oh, my God, he's so hot!!_

The voice was that of the female wolf in Spanish, but I blocked her out. I could only hope that the wolf who was fantasizing about my wife and daughter wasn't in any more of their classes.…

**NPOV**

Spanish had dragged by, and I was sitting in Biology next to Jake. Uncle Emmett was behind us, watching and cataloging our every move. When Jake took my hand under the desk much like Dad had done to Mom in Spanish, Emmett quietly cleared his throat. Jake didn't release my hand, but I could tell that Uncle Emmett was trying to get him to. I just squeezed his hand, smirked at Uncle Emmett's expression, which I could see out of the corner of my eye, and paid attention to everything the teacher was saying. It was a little hard to understand because of her thick Scot's accent, but I got the gist of it. I didn't notice anymore wolves in my class, but they were probably there. I couldn't smell them—I lived with Jake—but I was sure Uncle Emmett could. If he smelled any wolves other than Jake, he didn't tell me about them. I was glad he kept that information to himself. I wouldn't be able to handle it if there were any wolves in this class.

"Weel, class," the teacher, Mrs. McDougal, was saying. "Next week, we'll be dissecting a wolf fetus, which is why ye've been given these diagrams on the anatomy of a wolf." I noticed that Jake flinched, and a girl who was dressed as a whore with short, choppy, caramel hair and brown eyes was in shock.

"Mrs. McDougal," she said without raising her hand. "How can ye e'en suggest somethin' like that? Dissectin' a wolf fetus? Isnae that animal cruelty?!"

"Brittney," Mrs. McDougal said. "The wolves we use arenae mistreated, and are used for science. Weesht, in America, they dissect pig fetuses, squids, frogs, fish, _kittens_, ye name it. Isnae that right, Mr. Cullen?"

The entire class turned to Uncle Emmett, and he was lounging in his chair. "Well, we did last year when I was a freshman, but I don't know if they still do. I'm guessing so, since my friends who were upper classmen talked about it, but unless they got a new teacher…" He didn't complete his sentence, merely shrugged. A lot of girls shuddered, but the guys just looked at him like he'd grown a third eye. One of them mouthed, _pigs _to one of his friends, and they looked at each other in shock.

"And they called _us_ barbarians," a guy muttered from across the room. I wasn't supposed to hear him, I'm sure, but with the half-vampire hearing, I could hear almost everything the rest of my family did.

Next week was going to be both fun, and torture. I didn't want to dissect a wolf fetus anymore than that girl Brittney did. It would remind me too much of dissecting a full-grown wolf cub, which was what my father was always getting on Jake about. He was worried that I'd be "popping out puppies" soon if Jake didn't get a handle on his so-called pent-up frustration. As far as I knew, Jake didn't have any _frustration_ and had complete control over his urges.

Much to my ever-lasting chagrin. Mom told me that I was just like her, trying to push the boundaries that my boyfriend had put up and trying to convince him otherwise. Dad didn't particularly like that, but Mom was somewhat good with it. At least she didn't yell at Jake and me when she found out that I wanted to go further with Jake.

Biology passed without incident, and Jake walked me to Orchestra. We'd all decided to try playing something in the school orchestra, and we'd been thinking about what to play. Mom and I decided on the flute, Aunt Alice on the clarinet, Uncle Em on the tuba, Uncle Jazz on bari-sax, Aunt Rose on French horn, and Jake on trombone. Dad had noticed that the orchestra had a piano, so of course he did that. And since he was the only one who offered to play the piano, he didn't have to worry about any competition like the rest of us did.

"Now, what would ye all like to play?" the director had said the day we went to pick out our instruments. He had buzzed blonde hair, and he was…okay-looking for an older guy. Not my type, but he looked…okay. He had us try a multitude of instruments, but in the end, we all picked the ones we had now. We'd hired private tutors—who were vampires, of course! We couldn't very well play without taking a breath seeing as how my family, excluding Jake, doesn't need to breath!—to teach us how to play said instruments so that we were at the level of everyone else in the school's orchestra. Of course, my family didn't need to sleep, so we spent the better part of 3 weeks learning how to play. Jake and I had to sleep, but we caught up with everyone else just fine. But the people who didn't need to sleep were still ahead of us.

Grr.

In the orchestra class, I noticed that there was no scent of the wolves we met, except for the alpha that threatened us. He played the bari-sax with Uncle Jasper, and I walked over to my uncle.

"Hey, Un—uh, I mean, Jasper?"

"Hey, Ness, what's up?"

"You see that guy over in the bari-sax section that stinks of wolf?" I asked him. He nodded, and I continued. "Can you ask him what is name is and what the hell he has against us?"

"Ness, such language is very unbecoming of you," Uncle Jasper teased. I just gave him a look, and he said, "fine, I'll see who he is and why he doesn't like us. But he is a wolf, Ness, and we are their natural enemies. Jake, Seth and mostly Leah are the exception to that."

"Oh, alright," I said. "Thanks, though. I appreciate it."

"Anything for my favorite niece," he said.

"Uh, I'm your _only_ niece," I reminded him.

"Well, not if you count Alice's human sister's daughter," he said softly. I knew he didn't like to bring up the time that the family split apart because Dad left Mom "for her own good," was his explanation. I just thought, _BS!!_ I was mad at my dad when I found out about that, but when he explained as best he could, I forgave him. For the most part.

Jake and I went to the director's office to get the instruments he said my family could borrow until ours came back from America. (The story was that the airlines wouldn't let us take our instruments with us because they looked too suspicious, so we had to have them sent via FedEx or something along those lines. Oh, and, we'd said that we were all top players in our respective band classes so that they'd actually take us in the class. Otherwise, we wouldn't've made it in.) When we looked at the instruments, I noticed that some if not all of them were dented, had missing keys, or were just seriously out of shape. And Alice and Jasper, our reed players, had to use already-used reeds. It was so disgusting!

I couldn't wait until we got our own.

**Okay, the orchestra is because mrs. whitlock-hale and I are in band at our school, and we love it!! I play flute, and mrs. whitlock-hale plays clarinet. (Hence why Nessie plays flute and Alice plays clarinet.) And we're really sorry about the gross-factor where the reeds Alice and Jasper have to use are concerned. We thought it would be funny! Lots of love, Nessie. Carlie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! As I said, mrs. whitlock-hale and I are in our school band, so we had to tie in band somehow! We love our band! In fact, our band is on !! Look up TCP Band, and you can see our band perform! We kick serious ass!! Okay, well, back to the story.**

**NPOV**

We all sat down, and the director, Mr. McKennan handed us all some music to play. Because Mr. McKennan hadn't heard us play, he put us all in last chair. Except for Dad, because he was the only pianist in the orchestra. Mr. McKennan seemed happy to have Dad as a piano player, even though he hadn't heard my dad play yet. However, my entire family knew that Dad was a _fantastic_ piano player, and Mr. McKennan was going to be blown away by him!

Dad had been given a complicated piece to play, and our director asked him to play. Dad started playing, and everyone turned to watch him. It started off slow, then picked up the pace. Dad had been teaching me to play on his piano, but I was no where near his skill! He'd played Mom's lullaby for me on more than one occasion, and had even written one for me, and he normally didn't play things that other people wrote. But to hear him play this piece that seemed to be written by another vampire…it was amazing! His hands glided over the keys, and the sounds that came from the piano were unlike anything I'd ever heard before. I was certain that the composer was a vampire! All the girls were watching him with admiration and something akin to lust in their eyes. I looked at the flute player that was sitting next to me, and she was gazing at my father like every other female in the band room. She was pretty, with bleach-blonde hair down to her back, grey-blue eyes, sharp features, a light complexion, a perfect figure, and was probably the most popular girl in the band. She looked at me, and said, "Do ye ken him?" When I nodded, she said, "Can ye give this to him?" I shook my head no when I saw it was her number, and she glared at me. "Why no'?" she asked, her voice dripping with proverbial venom.

"Because, my twin is taken," I told her. She widened her eyes, and I could see more questions in her eyes.

"He's yer _twin_?!" she asked. I nodded, and she asked, "Weel, who is he taken by?" I pointed to my mom next to me, and she turned her accusing eyes on her. Mom just grinned. "Verra weel, then," she said, hen turned to the flute player sitting next to her. She was the complete opposite of the blonde girl, with black hair down to her back, dark brown eyes, perfectly angular features, a dark complexion, and probably had a perfect figure as well. Probably the blonde's best friend and another of the most popular girls in band.

I heard them whispering, since I had better hearing than a human, but it didn't match a vampire's hearing.

"Can ye believe it?!" the black-haired girl whispered excitedly. "The mon can play, and he's so handsome!"

"I ken it, Leona," the blonde said. "Do ye see the gel next to me?"

"Aye," Leona said. "What about her?"

"She's his _twin_!"

"And ye dinnae give her yer number to give tae him?" Leona asked incredulously. Mom and I looked at each other and grinned. "That's verra unlike ye, Kenzie."

"I tried tae give it tae her tae give tae him, but she wouldnae take it!" Kenzie said, her voice rising in volume.

"What?" Leona said skeptically. "She wouldnae take it? At all?"

"Nay!" Kenzie said. She seemed to realize how loud she'd gotten, and brought her voice back down. "The chit said he was taken!"

"By who?" Leona asked, obviously not that much of a talker when Kenzie talked.

"The gel next to her!"

Leona looked at my mom and I and we just grinned at her, thinking that this was freaking hilarious. True, they were talking about my dad and that was kinda gross, but it was still funny, and we could torture him with it later!

"Nay!" Leona said. I could see the look in her eye that said that she would be spreading around the school that Kenzie couldn't get the guy she wanted. I couldn't wait to hear what her reasoning was!

Dad finished playing and everyone started clapping. Jake, my aunts and uncles were only play clapping, but Mom and I were clapping as enthusiastically as everyone else. Dad was an amazing piano player!

"That was verra good, Mr. Cullen," the director said. I could see from here that he had a little moisture in one eye, but he brushed it away.

"Thank you, Mr. McKennan," Dad said. The rest of orchestra went by without much incident, but Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose did manage to get a stern look from Mr. McKennan when he caught Uncle Emmett whispering in Aunt Rose's ear. The only reason they got caught was because Aunt Rose giggled a little too loudly. I looked over at Dad to see if I could guess what they were talking about, but he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. I suddenly didn't want to know what my Aunt and Uncle were whispering about!

**Hehehe. A little trouble with Rose and Emmett? Typical. Oh, well. Hey, mrs. whitlock-hale here. I just wanted to let y'all know that and I are going to be taking a bit of a break from this story. Not too long, maybe 2 weeks or so, but we need to come up with a way to…well, I won't tell y'all that! So, you guys will see us again in about 2 weeks or so! Until then, you'll just have to be happy and content with what we've put up so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, disclaimer: Yeah, mrs. whitlock-hale and I don't own these characters. Only the plot and the Scottish wolf pack!! We haven't really been putting disclaimers on these chapters, so here's a disclaimer. I'm sure y'all know that, but policy says I have to mention this, so…yeah. Okay, on with the story!!!**

**NPOV**

Orchestra was…interesting. Except for the incident with the flute players next to me, and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie getting in trouble on the first day, it was actually a lot of fun. After class, I caught up with Jasper to find out what that one wolf's name was.

"Hey, Jazz!"

"Yeah, Ness?" he asked, turning to me. I made sure we were out of earshot before asking my question.

"Did you find out what his name was?"

"Yes, I did," my uncle said, putting his arm around me like were the best of friends. And he was, after Jacob. "His name is Nathan, he's the alpha of the pack, very down-to-earth, has to keep everyone in line, and doesn't like his cousin Chad very much because he's a player."

"Wow, Jasper," I said, stopping us. "You should putt those investigation skills to work! Yours is a skill you can take right to the bank!"

"I'm glad you have such faith in my abilities, Ness," Uncle Jasper said. I could tell he was being sarcastic, but that didn't stop me from sticking my tongue out at him. I started walking again, then I did something totally unexpected. I tripped. Luckily, Uncle Jasper was there to catch me, but I saw him smirking. "I thought we'd finished with clumsy humans?"

"I'm only half-human," I mumbled out of habit. I hated that they rubbed that in my face. I felt so much like the odd-man-out at home surrounded by full-vampires. Nahuel visited from time to time with his sisters, but then they had to leave. Grandma Esme loved the company, but it got crowded, and they never liked to stay far away from their home for very long.

"I was only teasing you, Ness," Uncle Jasper said, sending out waves of laughter.

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

_**BradPOV**_

I grabbed my paintball bag and headed over to Nathan's house. I have a problem.

"OI! NATHAN! WHERE ARE YE?" I yelled, as I walked up the steps.

"Brad, ye canno' be yellin' right now, Nathan's got a bleedin' headache," said Wesley irritably, coming out the front door. Daniel sauntered out, wearing his usual scowl. Then, Nathan came out, gingerly rubbing his head.

"What do ye need, Brad?" he asked wearily. Before I could answer, there was a loud thump and a low thud. The sudden sound made us jump, and we all turned to the source of the noise. Grant was sprawled on the floor on the other side of the door, rubbing a bruise on his head.

"The devil take it, Grant! If ye watched where ye are goin' for once in yer life, an' no' ye Manga, ye would have less accidents!" thundered Nathan, wincing from his headache.

"I was getting' tae the good part!" piped grant, getting up and walking onto the porch.

"Lord give me strength," muttered Nathan. Daniel and Wesley snickered; Grant pouted.

"Now, what do ye need Brad?" asked Nathan again.

"I want tae ask that bonnie brunette out," I said, "but that Cullen lad is always with her."

"Ye cannae really call him 'lad' when he's older than ye," laughed Grant. Daniel smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, Grant."

"Meh," said Grant, making a face. "Why did ye hit me?"

"Because ye are an idiot," snickered Daniel.

"Oh, yeah? What about ye and that blonde Hale lass?"

"What about ye and that raven-haired Cullen lass?" Daniel came back with.

Both the guys started to shake, as if to shift, and they started growling. Nathan tried to calm them down by saying, "easy, lads, yer brothers…"

Wesley took control of the situation by grabbing them by the scruff of their necks and holding them in place.

"Lassies, yer both verra bonnie," he said too loudly. This set me off, and made Nathan crack a grin. Nathan looked over at me then.

"Brad, yer quieter than usual."

"It's that brunette Hale lass," I said. "I want her, Nathan."

"Aye, I want that older Cullen lass as weel," said Nathan somberly.

"The 'mum' of the clan? Tha's verra creepy," commented Grant. "She's old enough to be yer grandmum."

"Aye," said Nathan softly. "We are all bairns tae them."

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys. I'm working on a new, longer one. Love, mrs. whitlock-hale.**

**Hey, Nessie. Carlie here. Okay, so to clear things up, Brad likes Bella, Nathan likes Esme, Grant likes Alice, Daniel likes Rosalie, and Wesley likes Nessie, but we haven't really gotten into that yet. But it will be there soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Scottish wolf pack, blah, blah. Please review.

_The next day at school_

Grant POV

I was sitting in an empty hallway during free period reading my manga, when my sensitive ears heard something. I looked over the top of my book and waited , a nanosecond later, I heard the almost silent, tiny footsteps. Then I saw the raven-haired vampire angel I had spotted on the first day of school. She seemed to be deep in thought, walking briskly with her books in her arms. I needed to talk to her. I jumped up to her.

"Hi-low," I said cheerfully, " Did it hurt? When ye fell from heaven?" She paused and looked up at me.

"No," she said seriously. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and just stood there. I was about to wave my hand in front of her face when she "woke up" with a horrified gasp.

"What was th--" I tried to say, but she socked me in the mouth.

"You asshole." She snarled, turning on her heel stalking away.

"What I thay?" I lisped to myself, holding my already-healing bloody lip. I walked over to the student lounge and found the other lads.

"What the bloody hell happened to ye?" asked Nathan.

"I don't really ken." I admitted.

"Well what happened?" asked Daniel.

"That raven-haired Cullen lass, she glocked me in the mouth." The lads just sat there, thunderstruck.

"That little lassie bloodied ye lip?" asked Daniel incredulously, starting to laugh.

"Aye," I replied though gritted teeth. Daniel, Brad, Wesley, Quintin, Chad and Josh collapsed into hysterics. April and Brittany giggled uncontrollably. Nathan just sighed.

"Lord give me strength." Nathan muttered.

"I want her Nathan, so verra badly. I need to have her, no matter what it takes." I swore.

**That night......**

_I've got it! I'll sing for her..._ I thought. _No lass can resist this....._

**The next day....**

"You're my angel

Come and save me tonight

You're my angel

Come and make it alright--" I sang, but was cut off when the tall, blonde Hale bloke punched me in the gut.

"Ooof." I grunted.

"Stay away from my w-girlfriend." he growled.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" I snarled.

"_Jasper!_" interrupted a voice, which turned out to be the raven-haired angel.

"Hey li'l darlin'," the blonde greeted the raven-haired angel, opening his arms for her. She danced over to him, tipped her head back, and allowed the blonde to kiss her. It was sickening. I cleared my throat.

"Jaz? Do you hear something?" asked the raven-haired angel, not pulling away.

"No, did you Aly?" said the blonde.

"Nope." They continued kissing as if the world around them didn't exist. I started shaking uncontrollably, trying my hardest not to phase.

"Jaz? I smell something awful," said the dark angel. I'd retained enough control to register the insult she threw at me. I stopped shaking and calmed my temper.

"Yeah," said the blonde, "smells almost like _wet_ dog." The dark angel sniffed the air gingerly.

"A seriously wet dog," she said, " I hope it doesn't start humping me."

"I thought that was my job," the blonde told her in her ear. She shivered, then smiled a seriously provocative smile, further turning me on. But the image of the two vampires fucking didn't help much. I'm sick-minded. The dark angel continued to smile. She slipped a hand into the blonde's back pocket.

"Come on Jaz, it's almost lunch, and we need to meet up with the family." she said, leading him away.

I'd get her at lunch. No lass could resist me for long. That was both a blessing and a curse. I ran out for the lunch room, and the scent of vampire was nearly overpowering. The blonde Daniel liked, the brunette Brad liked, and the bronze-haired girl Wesley liked were all on one side of the table, and their "men" were sitting across from them on the other side of the table. I wished Wes luck. He was battling one of our own.

"Hi Grant, what's happening?" asked Wesley, standing next to me.

"Nothing much Wes, just the bonnie lass that I want," I sighed.

"Aye, tha's a problem."

"Hello." said Daniel, scowling as usual. Brad grunted in greeting. Quintin, Josh and Chad followed.

Nathan walked up to us.

"Lads, we are going to get out lassies, tonight."

A.N.- sorry it took so long guys, we were brain-storming. Love, mrs. whitlock-hale, and Nessie. Carlie.


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I own only the Scottish wolf pack.

A.N.: Hey guys, mrs. whitlock-hale here, I know Alice isn't supposed to see werewolves in her visions, but it is the only way for this chapter to work.

APOV

I was sitting at lunch with Jasper, when I slipped into another vision,

_The dogs had a plan. They were going to try and sneak in the house and try to "seduce" us Cullen girls. The bitches stayed behind, thinking the plan extremely idiotic. The dogs think that if they are persistent enough, we would give them a chance. -The dogs Quintin, Chad and Josh bailed.-_

"_Okay lads, Rosalie is in that room...over there," said their alpha, consulting a drawn map of our house. "Bella's room is over there, Renesmee's here, Esme's here, and Alice's here."_

_The dogs were shaking with excitement. It was going to be the night of their lives._

-end vision

"Eww.." I groaned, making a face.

"What's wrong Aly? What did you see?" asked Jasper, slipping an arm around my waist. I looked up and everyone was watching intently. I took a deep, unneeded breath.

"ThedogsoftheScottishwolfpackarecomingovertoourhousetotryandseduceusgirls." I said as quickly as I could. Everyone who was a vampire or half looked at me with mixed emotions. Anger, disgust and more anger, thanks to Jasper. Jacob looked at me with a frustrated look.

"What did you say?" he asked. I shook my head. Ness looked at Jasper, who started to push waves of calm towards Jacob so he wouldn't phase. Ness put her hand on Jacob's arm and said calmly,

"Jake, breathe, _breathe_" she removed her hand. Jacob shook, growling lowly, before calming down.

"Girls, we need a plan," I said, "Rose, Bella, Ness. Bathroom. _Now!_" The girls got up and followed me to the loo.

"Bella, I need you to shield us hen we're planning." I said, closing and locking the door after making sure there was no one in here with us.

"Ok," I said, "We already know what they want, why don't we give it to them- the girls gasped- with a Cullen twist." I grinned. The girls raised their eyebrows and grinned too.

"Bella, get the hair stuff; Rose, get the make-up; Ness, get the clothes and shoes; I'll get the props."

"Okay." the girls said in unison, grinning still. We all walked back to the table,(with Bella protecting our minds)and sat as if nothing happened.

"Discuss anything interesting Aly?" asked Jasper, curling his arm around my waist.

"We'll let you guys know about it later." I said softly.

"Okay." he said, giving me an affectionate squeeze. I leaned into him, laying my head on his chest. I looked at the girls. They grinned at me and I grinned back. This will be fun.

EPOV

"_What are the girls up to?" _asked the guys in unison. They looked at me and I merely shrugged.

"Bella is shielding their thoughts." I said quietly. The guys nodded and looked away. We were there waiting for a few more moments, before the girls came back. Bella was still shielding their minds, so I couldn't get what they were up to, but by their facial expression, it was big. This could be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

1Disclaimer: I only own the Scottish wolf pack. Blah, blah.

BPOV

This was going to be fun. Seducing the dogs? Hmmm, can't say that is normal. Can't say it's out of the ordinary either, I'm a Cullen after all. I thought to myself. My mission was to find the hair stuff. Hmm. Can't be hard. All I needed was to find the hair stuff and go. Not hard at all. Unfortunately, I'm a Cullen, and I'm Bella aka, a danger-magnet. Rosalie came with me to the shoppe to get what she was assigned to get as well. She and I walked to the counter and was greeted by a young teenage boy. Rose smiled gently at him and inquired about what we needed.

"Could we see your dark gray eye-shadows and bright red lipsticks?" she asked.

"And some hair solutions for tight, soft curls?" I added. The youth gulped, looking as if he'd faint.

"Aye, I-I-I'll bring 'em out te ye." he stuttered, walking off. I looked at Rose.

"I think you were too charming." I quipped. Rosalie quirked her lip.

"I'm sure, he almost fainted." We shared a chuckle before the teen got back. He gave us a shaky smile.

"Here ye are. The best we got." he announced. Rosalie smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said, giving him some money, "keep the change." Rose and I gave him one final smile before leaving. As we got into Rosalie's M3, (We had our cars shipped to us) I quipped.

"That wasn't that much of a disaster." Rose grinned.

"No, not at all."

APOV

I was sending Ness to Hot Topic to find our corsets, stockings, briefs, gloves, boots, and hats.

"Remember Ness, black and red for Esme, black and green for Rosalie, black and blue for your Mom, and black and hot pink for you." I reminded her, as we drove to the mall.

"I know Aunt Alice. I think I can remember it." she said, writing it all down. When we got there, I gave Ness some money.

"Here Honey, here's a couple hundred, and I'll meet you at the car in and hour okay?"

"Okay Aunt Alice, I'll be there." she promised.

I walked into an adult shop and went straight to the toys.

"Is there something I can help ye with madame?" asked a voice. I turned, there was a twenty-ish boy standing right behind me. Uh-oh.

"No thank you, I know what I need." I said, turning around again.

"Could I, I know I'm being forward, take you out sometime?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm married." I said, not even turning around. I picked five, lion taming style whips and brought them to the counter. I paid for them quietly, and left the store. Ness met me at the car as promised, with bulging bags from Hot Topic.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes Aunt Alice."

"Good girl, lets go meet your mom and Rose at home."

When we got there, Bella and Rosalie were already there. They were in Rosalie's room with their purchases on the bed.

"Hey Honies I'm home!" I chirped, dropping the shopping bags on the bed. Ness followed in suit.

"Hey Mom, hi Aunt Rosie."

"Hey sweetie." said Bella. Rosalie smiled at her.

"Okay girls, we have a mission," I said, "We have some horny and furry intruders who are about to get us tonight." Bella flinched, Ness shuddered and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Cullen ladies, we have a mission to do, let's find Esme."

---------An Hour Later-------

"So this is why we're doing this Esme." I explained.

"Hmm, this could be fun girls," Esme admitted, "However, we need to get rid of our boys."

"I think I have an idea." I said, grinning.

----That Night----

"Please Jazzy? For me? For the girls?" I pleaded. Jasper looked at me, and smiled tenderly. I knew he was going to agree, but,

"What do I get out of this?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How about I give you your birthday present early?" I said, feigning innocence, my eyes wide.

"Mmmm.. Will you be a naughty librarian for me?" he asked, leaning close, our noses almost touching.

"Anything you want." I whispered, touching my lips to his.

"Okay, boys night out it is." said Jasper, his voice husky.

"Thank you Jazzy, I love you." I whispered, pressing my lips to his again.

----Later----

Before the guys left, Jasper pulled me aside.

"Alice, I know what you girls are going to do. I don't like it, but I'll let you do this." he said, bending to my level to look at me in the eyes. "Promise to be careful, and yell for me if it gets too much for you to handle. Now matter how far away, I'll always hear you."

"I promise Jasper." I swore. He smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on my lips.

Everything is set, we said goodbye to the boys, and the girls and I got ready. Ness, Rosie, Bella, and Esme all curled their hair, and pulled it up smoothly so it was perfect with their hats. I slicked my hair back and put on my hat fashionably crooked. We did each other's make-up perfectly, smokey on the eyes and red on the lips. Our costumes were a perfect fit, though we had to give Ness some extra lotion on her legs so the fish-nets wouldn't peel the skin away.

"Ready Ladies?" I asked, testing my whip.

"Ready Alice" they answered, looking hot if I don't say so myself.

"Then Let's go." I said smiling, "It's time. Oh, and Esme? Did you buy the 'disposable' linens? The dogs might leave a_ mess_."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.: Hey guys, mrs. whitlock -hale here, sorry it took so long I had a mother of a writer's block and couldn't write anything. please for give me for the shortness of the chapter, I promise a longer one. please review.

_Nathan_POV

We ran through the forest to where the Cullens/Hales "live" and stopped at the rear of the house. I gathered the lads who came with around,(the girls didn't come) and spread out a map of the house I drew.

"Okay lads, Rosalie is in that room over there, Bella's room over there, Renesmee's here, Esme's here, and Alice's here." I said, pointing out the rooms on the map. The lads were shaking with excitement.

"What's wrong Grant? Excited to finally get laid?" asked Daniel. Grant did not answer, he just pouted. This was going to be an interesting night. I was ready to get a lassie.

"Okay lads, showtime."

APOV

Everything is set. My room was all dark and warm. I lay on the bed, pretended to be asleep, my hat right next to me. The dog --- Grant, the manga-lover I think– was the one who came to me. He came through the window. As silently and gracefully as Emmett as he tried to escape Edward when he found out Emmett gaffitied his piano.(aforementioned incident caused the west eighth of the forest of the Olympic Peninsula to be flattened.) Grant crashed to the floor and I pulled the "oh-my-what-are-you-doing-here" ploy.

"Grant, what are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a sultry look. I sat up on the bed, not breaking eye-contact. I fixed my gloves and put on my hat.

"Er-er I'm here for ye?" he stuttered.

"For me? How sweet." I purred, getting off the bed and slowly walking towards him. Grant gulped and adjusted his pants, he had a bit of a _problem. _When I was close, I took a gloved hand and ran it slowly down his face. I rose to the tips of my stilettoed toes and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to hear a story?" I asked huskily. I put a finger through one of his belt loops and pulled him to the bed. I pushed him down onto the bed and I leaned over him to whisper in his ear again.

"I used to have a little puppy where I lived years ago, but then my puppy ran away. It was so sad." I pouted for emphasis. Grant stared fixedly at my lips, unconsiously adjusting his pants again. His eyes darted from my top then back to my eyes.

"Will you be my puppy Grant?" I whispered, slowly pulling his shirt over head.

"Anything ye wish." he said shakily, unbuttoning his pants.

"Good." I whispered. This puppy better get ready, he's in for a night of Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this is the chapter I promised you. Enjoy! And Happy Holidays**

** mrs. whitlock-hale **

1_Grant_POV

I must be fucking dreaming. Alice, the dark angel of my dreams is fucking seducing me! Awesome! I thought she was going to laugh at me when I fell on my face going into her room. I hate being laughed at. She looks so hot in the lingerie set she's wearing; I'm getting turned on just looking at her. I thought it was sexy how she slicked her short hair back and put her hat on the top of her head. She was leaning over me, - at this angle, I could see almost completely down her top. _Talk about a major boner! - _ and whispering in my ear. She was bringing my shirt over my head, and I was unbuttoning my pants. My cock was straining against my briefs, it was beginning to hurt. Alice dropped my shirt on the floor, and I tossed my jeans away. She slinked up my torso and kissed my neck. Her hand followed a trail down my chest, along my happy trail, and skimmed my erection. She grasped it, but she squeezed it a bit too—

"Bloody Hell!" I shouted. "Dammit, Alice, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." She said innocently. She looked so sincere that I decided to forgive her.

"It's alright, Alice," I said wincing slightly. _Damn, she has one hell of a firm grip. A little more and she would have un-manned me._

She licked up my happy trail toward my chest, her tongue circled a nipple, then she bit down. Hard.

Hard enough to—

"Shyte!" I screamed. I looked down and saw blood dripping down my chest.

"Oh, my God," Alice cried, again seeming sincere. "I'm really sorry!" she looked to innocent, I thought that she couldn't possibly know how much she was hurting me. "I forgot how sharp my teeth were!"

"I'll be alright." I hissed out through the pain. "I'll heal." I could see the wound already starting to close.

APOV

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! This is the dumbest idea I've ever had! I can't believe I was letting this dog touch me, and I was touching him. He started to kiss my neck. His mouth was uncomfortable, too warm. Not a good feeling, slimy. His hands were shameless, they were skimming up and down my body and legs. As if they had a mind of their own!

(internal shudders!) He put his hand on my chest and slid it down my body. I faked a moan to cover my disgust. But when he tried to touch me, _there,_ I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out for Jasper to save me. He took my whimper the wrong way, and became more adventurous. Kill me now. Again.

"Do ye like that?" he asked, trying to slide a finger in. I tilted my pelvis away, trying to avoid his penetration.

"More than you'll ever know." I said through my teeth, whimpering slightly. He latched his mouth onto my neck and sucked. Like a leech. (Gross) His hand moved from its place between my legs and traveled up my torso, pawing my breasts like a starving animal. It was sooo gross! I couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAH! JASPER! I NEED YOU!" I screamed at vampire speed so the dog wouldn't understand.

JPOV

"AAAH! JASPER! I NEED YOU!" I heard my angel scream. It was at vampire speed, and I had to concentrate really hard to understand so I knew the mongrel wouldn't understand. Edward knew what was going on, he nodded and said grimly,

"Lets go."

We rushed out of the woods, intentionally going nowhere near Emmett, to rescue our wives. We passed by Carlisle on the way, and he joined us without hesitation. We also avoided Jacob. When we got to the house, we went our separate ways. I climbed up the side of the house into mine and Alice's room.

"_Act like you didn't know"_ Alice said to me at vampire speed.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled, playing the part Alice told me to play perfectly. But what I saw nearly broke my heart. Alice was still wearing her clothes-if they could be called that-and the naked mongrel was on top of her his mouth sucking on her neck and his hand pawing at her breasts. "Mongrel, get the hell off my wife!" I bellowed, crossing the room in two strides, ripping the dog off my beloved.

"BLOODY HELL!" it yelled. "keep yer mitts off me!"

"Well keep your filthy paws off my wife!" I shouted back.

"The lass asked for it!"

"Really," I turned to Alice, "Did you 'ask for it?'" she looked at me with a straight face and innocent eyes.

"No."

"Good enough for me." I said brightly, grabbing the dog by the scruff of his neck. The dog shuddered. Trying not to phase.

"Careful mongrel." I threatened, "You're in a house full of vampires." I smiled, showing all of my teeth. The mongrel froze, trying to decide what to do. During his contemplation, I walked over to the window and unceremoniously, threw him out the window. His reflexes were good enough, but he still fell on his face. Alice came up behind me and threw out the mongrel's clothes behind him.

"Don't ever come back." I called. "This beautiful creature is mine." I draped my arm around Alice and glared at him. He glared right back. He left, but I knew this was far from over. I turned to my true love , and wrinkled my nose.

"Darlin', you need a bath." She laughed and agreed.

**So that's what happens when the Cullens plot against you. Ready for the other girls? Well they're on their way. Please review.**

**Love, -hale**


End file.
